Little Red Chapter 1
by Clear-blood
Summary: I wrote this in 2011 but deleted it because got a little too crazy for me. I can't recover the previous version so now I'm reuploading the whole thing
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Wrote this in 2011. I deleted it because I got sick of for a while. I'm reuploading it. Enjoy

Okay listen, I don't have much time to say it, so I'm gonna say it quick. The name's red, you know from little red riding hood. Yeah that's me. I still look the same from the old stories. Red coat, red skirt, blonde hair (Some say It's brown), which is very short; and my same old picnic basket. I don't have time to go over the whole story because I'm sure that everyone knows about it. What you need to know is that that wolf wasn't killed. Infact it really wasn't a wolf. That's why it kept comming after my friends, and basically ruined our lives. You know the boy who cried wolf right, and mary had a little lamb. They were all either scarred mentally or physically, and so was I but I'll tell you later. The other fairytale guys thought we were crazy, but I know that the wolf is out there, and it's gonna try and kill us. So starting today, everything that you thought you knew about fairytales is a huge freaking lie.


	2. Chapter 2

The dusty walls and the gray bricks were horrible. The doctors stuck disgusting, dirty, old needles into our arms and legs. They tried to see why we were so paranoid or why we had these new scars on our bodies everytime they checked on us. They tried to cut us open to see what would make us tick. They wanted to torture us repeatedly, but the master says no, but we do get tortured once in a while. They have us each in our own facility or jailhouse, but I get a special place. I guess all that famous story telling of me really made them want to treat me "Special." And what's my special treatment you ask? It's getting chained to a wall by my wrists. I've been stuck here for months, and that accident wasn't even my fault. It's not my fault that they couldn't find the body, or that my grandma died, or that they couldn't figure out the killer. Who knows? No really, tell who killed her! I swear when I found out I'll take there throat and rip it out!...I'm sorry. I just get angry, when I remember that day. The day where I never knew that it would happen. The day that the wolf tried to take my grandmother's and my life. The day when my whole life went to hell...So let's go back a bit. To the good old days.


	3. Chapter 3

The birds were singing their wonderful tune. The sun was shinning brightly. Rabbits and deers were frolicking about. I was skipping with my picnic basket filled with wonderful gooddies and cookies for my grandma. I loved my grandmother. We would always bake cookies, and tell each other stories. She would tuck me in at night and tell me stories. We would all sing happily, making recipies and trying new ideas on different pastries. That was until the wolf came along.

I was smiling like there was no tommorow to meet my grandma. Pretty soon, it would be her and I making cookies and telling stories. Just like it always was. For now I was alone, on this wonderful grassy road. I continued to walk down the road with rabbits hopping by my side. I smiled cheerfully at them as they hopped about, looking at my brown shoes, and sniffing the carrots. The wind blew in my face make my hair fly back, and made my red coat blow backward. I could see my grandma's house way in the distance and hurried to her. When I was just a few yards from it, I felt a weird chill go down my spine. A creepy vibe and an unusual smell filled the air. I felt that something weird was climbing up my leg so I looked down to see a weird, foamy figure of a wolf with purple eyes crowding around my foot.

"Eww, an icky wolfie is on me." I said with disgust, trying to shake it off my leg. It started to crowd around me, trying to take me over. I was still shaking trying to get it to move away. "Get away!" I cried still trying to shake it off me. I waved my arms frantically to get the wolf away. The wolf seemed to cling tighter to my leg, and said "Why do you resist me, child?" I stopped moving, the tears on my cheeks seeming to stay in their place, and stared at the wolf.

"What do you want?" I asked looking at the wolf spirit curiously. The wolf's weird purple eyes seemed to stare at with a sinister interest.

"I only want to help you." It said, now up to my knees. I tried to poke it with my finger, but it just went through.

"With what?" I asked still poking it. The wolf seemed to follow my poking with it's eyes.

"You will know soon enough. Don't worry, when the time is right, and your emotions are at that breaking point, I'll come through and help you through that nightmare of yours." It said baring it's pointing white fangs, "and will you quit with the poking!" I took my hand back in fear that it might bite me. It's black, foamy form was up to my waist now. "Now then, I must be on my way. I have important matters to attend to." It started to float off into the woods. I held out my hand towards it, wanting to reach out and grab it, but it already dissapeared.

* It felt like my whole life changed at that moment, but I couldn't figure out what part it had change. I walked slowly to my grandma's house and saw the woodman's in the way. His wonderful orange beard, and his massive form, with huge muscles made him like a father figure to me. He was busy chopping a tree down.

"Swing, swang, swung, goes the tree. Happy a woodsman, I will be!" He sung happily. His smile seemed to brighten my mysterious day. He swung his axe back once more, and I ducked to avoid being hit, and then he thrust it forward and I dived towards the ground to avoid having my head chopped off. I decided best that I shouldn't interfer, but when he swung again; he saw me and smiled.

"Hello red, how have you been?" He said in a friendly booming voice. I smiled at him.

"I'm doing well sir, I'm going to deliver these goodies to my grandma." I said showing him my basket. He took one look at my basket, and then smiled.

"Red, if you don't mind; may I have one of your goodies." He said, holding the axe on his shoulder.

"Sure, you've always helped me out, so it's the least I can do." I said, pulling out a cookie from my basket, "Would this be okay." He took the cookie and took a huge wiff of it.

"Oh sure, It smells just like your grandma's cookies. She trained you well." He took a huge bite of the cookie and then laughed happily. I laughed too, and then waved goodbye.

"I'll see you later, Mr. Woodsman!" I said, waving goodbye.

"Okay red, stay safe." He said and went back to chopping down trees. In a few more yards, I made it to my grandma's house and smelt the scent of fresh chocolate cookies comming from the chimney. I finally got to the door, and got a huge dosege of evil comming down on me. It felt so icky and dirty. I knocked on the door, and heard nothing. I knocked again, this time louder, and I still heard nothing.

"Grandma, are you there?" I yelled to see if she could hear me. A soft rustling sound filled my ears, and the door seemed to creak open a little. I opened it, and found myself looking at the beginning of my worst nightmare. The sucky part is that it's real this time.

* I found myself looking a surprisingly huge lump, in my grandmother's bed. I got up closer and found myself looking at a very hairy lump in her bed.

"Um, grandma, I bought the goodies for you." I said, quietly. The lump moved a little, and I got a glimpse of it's large teeth.

"Grandma, what big teeth you have." I said, cradleling the basket. The lump bared it's humongous fangs.

"More to chew you with, my dear." It said, in an errie voice. I looked at it suspiciously and it moved, showing me it's huge hairy back.

"Grandma, what a hairy back, you have." I said, wanting to touch it.

"More to crush you with my dear." It said, showing me more of it's form. Then I got a glimpse of it's weird purple eyes.

"Grandma, what weird, scary, purple eyes you have." I said, wanting to know what it is. The wolf unshuffled to covers from it.

"I can't believe you haven't figured this out yet." It said, clearly disgusted, "I'm sick of playing games with you." It got from the covers and I saw it's full form. A huge hairy demonic, foamy wolf, with purple eyes and a red line going all over it's body. I stepped back in fear. "You almost had me there for a second, acting all innocent like you didn't know it was me." But I didn't know that it was a wolf at the time.

"Where's my grandma?" I cried, putting my foot on the ground. The wolf looked pleased at my attempt to be brave. He bent down to my size and got close to my face.

"Let's just say she was disposed off." It said sinisterly in my ear. My body started to shake uncontrollably. What did he mean by that?

"What do you mean 'disposed off'?" I yelled at it. The wolf looked at me with an evil expression.

"Do you really want to know?" It asked sinisterly. I was scared to reply as it crept closer and closer to me. It's huge foamy form comming around me.

"Yes." I said, quietly. My legs felt like jello and the wolf took in the reply.

"Once you see her, please don't freak out." The wolf said going towards the closet. I was starting to feel terrified of the outcome that I might see. The wolf pulled out it's huge hairy claw and opened a closet door. It was completely dark in there. I took a few steps towards the door and opened it slowly. Light slowly went into the darkness. I went in and saw...nothing, other than the normal setting that it always had.

"I don't see her." I said with fear in my voice. My wolf had it's hands behind it's back like it was waiting for something.

"Don't worry, you will soon." It said with a smile on it's face. I swung my picnic basket back in forth for a few seconds and then felt something wet drop in my head. I put my hand over my head, and then looked at it. Blood? Why was there blood on my...Wait! No! Please not be what I think it is. My heart suddenly skipped a beat, and I was scared to look up. My head slowly turned towards the wolf. The wolf looked calm, and pointed it's eyes upward. I felt so uneasy. Slowly, I looked upward, and felt a huge surge in my stomach. I wanted to just faint, at what I saw. Wouldn't you want to just forget about your dead, bloody grandmother being chained to the ceiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Fear immediately shot into me. Tears started to form in my eyes and my hands covered my mouth. I was speechless. I staggered towards the wall, and felt a weird surge in my stomach. I waited for a moment, and then found my retching like crazy on the wall. The wolf looked displeased with what I was doing.

"Ack, Now I know why I avoid humans." It said with disgust. I couldn't focus on anything. My grandma was dead, and I didn't know why. More tears formed in my eyes, and I tried to think of a reason, but nothing came to mind. I looked at the wolf with tears and snot running down my nose. "Quit crying," It said, "I said not to freak out didn't I?" I nodded slowly, and started to walk towards the door, but the wolf's huge hairy hand held me towards the wall.

"I'm sorry , but I can't let you leave." It said, "If you leave, then I'll be hunted down by authorities.

"I won't tell anyone. I swear!" I yelled, in it's furry grasp. The wolf thought for a moment and then said, "I can't really trust you on that one."

"Please, I promise I won't. Please,please,please,please let me go!" I cried, tears like a waterfall comming down my face.

"Shut up!" It yelled, forcing it's hairy finger to cover my mouth. All my screams began to come out as muffles, and worthless pleas. The wolf held me in the air like I weigh nothing, and I continued to see my grandma's bloody body, chained to the ceiling. I screamed a little louder, and the wolf threw me out the room, making me crash into a jar of cookies. Cookie crumbs landed all in my hair.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed, trying to get away, but the wolf just grabbed me by my leg, and started to chew at it. I felt blood run down my leg, and screamed louder to see if anyone in the woods would hear me. The wolf seemed to tear into my leg, making blood splatter all over. I couldn't bare the pain for much longer. I twisted, and turned and shook my way out of there. I felt the wolf's grip loosening, and ran towards the door. My leg felt like it wasn't even attached to my body, but I still clawed at the door. The handle wouldn't work so I tried to smash the door open, but it wouldn't wolf's huge shadow came over me and I looked at it in fear. _**Better to chew you with, my dear.**_ This monster was about to eat me alive. It bared it's disgusting yellow fangs tried to bite me, but I jumped out the way landing somewhere in the kitchen. Then I heard a knock at the door, and felt a familiar prescene.

"Red, are you there? I wanted to thank your grandma for the cookies." The woodsman's voice sounded through. Thank god that it was the woodsman. The wolf looked surprised and then growled at the door. "Is that a wolf, I hear? Are you alright red?" The woodsman said, in a deep voice. I needed to tell the woodsman that I was in trouble, but how? The wolf used it's hound like nose to trail me, and started to move around the house. I started to move slowly, despite my pain, towards the door. I litterly had to dig my nails into the floor to move myself forward. The pain was unbearable. The wolf started to look under the chairs and couches. "That's it, I'm comming in!" The woodsman said, and started to chop the door down. Bits of outdoor light started to shine in the house, and the wolf looked towards the door. I crouched behind the garbagecan by the door. A huge chunk of the door, fell off revealing light. The wolf was startled and crept towards the darkness. Finally the door was torn down, and the woodsman slithered through. He looked at the house's destroyed condition, and scratched his orange beard.

"Red, hello, is anyone home." He asked in a booming voice. I wanted to go towards him, to hug him, to tell him about the situation, to tell him about what happened to grandma, but I was to scared. I was scared that the wolf would come out and kill us both. Fortunately for me, the woodsman looked around the house to find me. When the woodsman got close to the wolf, the wolf went to a different part of the shadows. He looked in the kitchen, the bathroom, the cookie jar, and he finally looked in the closet. "Hmm nothing there." He said, at first looking through the clothes, and then looked up, "Oh my tree branches! Grandma is dead! Red, where are you? Please tell me that your still alive!" He moved throughout the house, frantically searching for me. I looked at the wolf who was looking at the woodsman suspiciously. I reached out to the woodsman. My eye sight was all fuzzy, and everything felt heavy. I could see blood all around my leg, and felt dizzy. I fell over, knocking the garbage can down and alerting the woodsman. I felt so tired, when he came to my aid. "Red, oh my god, what happened to you?" He asked, picking me up, "Your a wreck." It was true. My hair was all cut up, my hood was torn from the back, my skirt was ripped, and all of my goodies were gone from my basket. Not to mention the blood that covered my face.

"Run, Mr Woodsman. Please run away from here." I managed to croak out. The woodsman looked at me like I was crazy.

"I can't just leave you here, red." He said, in a tired voice. I looked around and saw the wolf slowly creeping up on us.

"He's comming. Leave me here, and run away. Please!" I said, with tears running down my face.

"Red, I'm taking you with me." He said, running towards the door. The wolf came out of the darkness and crept towards the woodsman, ready to pounce.

"No...no..." I said, getting scared, "Behind you." The woodsman couldn't hear me.

"What was that?" He said, leaning close to me when we finally got outside. The wolf was just a few feet away from us.

"It's behi-" I felt blood bursting out my mouth, and felt extremely lightheaded, "Hind you." I passed out from bloodloss, and the woodsman turned around. Only to see that a wolf twice his size was about to chomp his head off.


	5. Chapter 5

The woodsman turned around swiftly, and grabbed the wolf's neck. He shook the wolf violently, and threw it 20 yards away. He put me near a tree, and then pulled out his huge axe, and rushed towards the wolf. He swung his axe powerfully, cutting off an inch of the wolf's tail. The wolf screamed and coiled around the woodsman, restricting his movements in it's steel like grip. The woodsman tried to wiggle and pull himself free, but the wolf's coil was just to strong.

"You see that girl lying down over there?" The wolf said evilly to him. The wolf starred at me, like he wanted to do something evil to me. The woodsman looked at my unconscious body with fear.

"What are you going to do to her." The woodsman yelled angrily. The wolf looked at him with a bored expression.

"I don't know. I might make her my cookie chef. I might cut her open, or eat her. Heck I might even kill her or make her my servant." The wolf said, nonchalontly. His tail suddenly grew longer, and coiled around my limp body. It lifted me off the ground and bought me towards the woodsman.

"Put her down!" The woodsman yelled, trying to fight his way out. The tail started to engulf me in the wolf's demonic form. I felt my whole body and soul being taken over by the wolf. In a few seconds, I wasn't even in control. I was basically the wolf's demonic little girl puppet.

* The woodsman couldn't even look at me anymore. I was engulfed in the wolf's black foamy form, and my eyes turned red like a demon. I wasn't in control of my body anymore. The woodsman screamed, and then broke from the wolf's grasp. He picked up his huge chopping axe, and then swung at the wolf's head. The wolf simply put me in the way, and he stopped, inches from my small little head. The woodsman had an angry scowl on his face.

"You keep her out of this!" The woodsman yelled angrily. The wolf made me move like a lifeless doll around it.

"What's wrong?" It said, "Can't bear to hurt a little girl?" The woodsman gripped his axe angrily.

"That little girl is like a daughter to me!" The woodsman screamed back. The wolf put me close to the woodsman and made me look him in the eyes. The woodsman tried to grab me, but his fingers seemed to get burned everytime he touched me.

"Kill your daughter then. You knock down trees like they're nothing." The wolf taunted him. It started to make me become more wolf like. I felt my body change into a more wolf skeleton. I felt the wolf's demonic aura make me more like the wolf. It's aura danced around me, making a weird black demonic skin come around me. I was in the wolf's full control then. "Let's see how well you fight." The wolf said. He made me lunge at the wolfman, who immediately put his axe up to block me. I felt my foot crushing the axe's material. The woodsman tried to push me back with his axe, but I was just to quick for him.

"How could you make a little girl fight for you?" The woodsman questioned the wolf. The wolf looked at him with a huge toothy grin. I started to bounce off of the trees, making the woodsman watch my every move. The wolf suddenly held him back at the arms, and I lunged at the woodsman, punching him straight in the jaw. His jaw cracked a little and I saw blood run down his chin. The wolf seemed to enjoy the punches so he made me grab ahold of the woodsman's big green shirt and start punching him in the jaw. Each of my punches were more powerful than the last, and the woodsman wouldn't fight back for some reason. He kept taking the punches , and I swear I saw a tear roll down his cheek. A tear? That seemed to bring me back to my senses for a few seconds to make me realise what I was doing. I was hurting to only man, who I knew loved me.

I slowed my hits down and looked at my own hand. It still had the wolf's foamy demonic aura around it, and blood stains but that was about it. I looked at the woodsman bloody state. His lip was all bloody, and one of his eyes were blood shot. His muscled arms looked limp and weak, and he had scratches all over his body. I felt tears forming in my eyes, and had tears rolling down my cheeks. I felt so bummed out, that I just sat down and watched the aura dance around me. The wolf looked at me with an angry scowl.

"Red, you obey me!" The wolf screamed, "Now get up!" It thrusted it's claw into the air, and it felt like the air was being sucked out of me. He was choking me just by using his fist. The aura started to get weaker at first, and then got stronger when he let me go. I gasped rapidly, trying to get oxygen back into my lungs and looked at the wolf with a scowl. He had an angry look in his eyes. I started to stand up, even though my legs felt like crap. The woodsman was starting to look weaker then a baby. The aura was burning my skin, and my eyes became more red than before. The wolf made me lung at the woodsman, swiping at him with my aura like claws. A huge spot of blood splattered from the woodsman chest, and a wave of guilt came over me. I tried to stop myself from moving, but I wasn't in full control of my actions.

The wolf made me punch the woodsman over and over, until I couldn't even tell if it was the woodsman anymore. I wanted to stop, no I had to stop or else I'm was going to kill him. I grabbed a hold of his shirt, and looked at him with a demonic expression. He looked at me with a sad look. I felt myself shaking, and the aura actually weakened for a few seconds.

"Red, Please forgive me for what I'm about to do." He said with his voice cracking with sadness. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What exactly are you going to do?" I asked, with my voice having a hint of demon in it. The aura dissapeared from my head, revealing my healed face. He looked at me with his sad, old eyes. He took one look at the tree behind me, and I felt a huge pain in my shoulder. Blood splattered everywhere from my shoulder, and got on the woodsman. The aura's control dissapeared from around me, and I fell back in what seemed like slow motion. Even the wolf was surprised at first of what he did. Everything seemed to freeze as I saw the huge axe jammed into my shoulder.

I couldn't feel anything, but pain. It sprung inside my body, spreading to evey inch of it. It was unbearable. I looked up at the woodsman with disbelief. He had a saddened expression and turned towards the wolf. The wolf looked very pleased with what the woodsman did.

" Bravo, Bravo, I never thought that you would have the guts to cut her." The wolf said, evilly. The woodsman looked defeated, and started to sob. Even I started to cry because all of my smaller wounds were opening up again. Blood poured out from every part of my body. I couldn't even think because of all of the blood leaking from my shouldeer. The wolf walked towards me with a fanged smile. I wanted to spit in his face, and talk bad about his weird line down his face.

"I...hate...you." I said, with pain and anger in my voice. The wolf smiled in at me.

"I know you do red. I know you do." It said back with it's eyes glowing. It foamy form began to curl around the woodsman, and My eyes were instantly alerted. I looked towards the woodsman, and suprisingly, the woodsman didn't fight back. I felt despair entering me, as the wolf looked around in the woodsman tool belt and pulled out a minature axe. It was about my size, and was very sharp at both ends.

The wolf struck it swiftly into the woodsman back, blood dripping like a stream onto his clothes. The woodsman howled at the blood sprouting from his chest, and started to cough harshly. I couldn't bear to watch him die like this. The wolf seemed to do it over and over, until a swift huge axe seemed to slice the wolf's foamy back. "AUGGHH!" It screamed in terror and agony, and turned angry eyes at the woodsman. Everything seemed to freeze at that point. My eyes were focused on the wolf's paw which was raised to razer sharp claws. My heart, my fear, my despair, my burns, and even my pain all seemed to stop as the wolf's claws tore open into the woodsman soft flesh.

Blood splattered everywhere and got on the minature axe; staining it. The woodsman body fell with a silent thud, and then no one heard a thing, except for my silent wails of sadness inside my little mind.

The wolf looked at me with a sudden intent to kill me, but then looked like something changed his mind. He came over to me, and placed a hand on me. I wanted to just run the heck out of there, but couldn't because of my injuries.

"Well, red I guess our encounter ends here." He said in a calm voice, "We truly had some laughs."

"You call killing my grandma and the woodsman laughs?" I screamed. Anger filling my voice, "I swear when I heal up, I'll kill you!" The wolf only smiled at me.

"You can try to kill me all you want, but remember that I'll be the one helping you." It said with a sinister smile on it's face. It placed it's paw on my forehead, and I felt my wounds healing rapidly. I started to move my legs, and surprisingly it worked. Then I suddenly felt like someone stabbed me through the heart, and a wolf like mark appeared on my arm. It burned a little, but then subsided. "A gift from me to you." Said the wolf, and then picked up the miniature axe, examined it a little, and then covered it with a mystical magic. The axe looked extremely different when I looked at it. It had a red fire like coating around it, a red and black eye on one side, and a picture of a cookie and wood on the other. The wolf dropped it a few feet away from me, and then started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" I yelled to it, even though my lungs were burning from the mark. The wolf looked at me, and then said, "Home. You should go find another one." and walked off back to the woods. Find another one! What was that wolf thinking? He pretty much destroyed every home that I had. "Oh and one more thing," It said with it's hands behind it's back,"It wasn't me who killed your grandmother." That hit my heart harder than any anvil could. The wolf walked back into the woods and left me stranded there in the evening dust. An axe layed by my side, and a tiny tear rolled down my cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at the clouds from the dirty, barren floor of the earth. They were shaped like birds, and rabbits. One was even shaped like a cookie. Ever since the wolf healed me, I felt better about my injuries. I started to get up on shakey legs, and felt that my right arm was starting to burn because of the wolf mark. I winced at the pain a little and then reached for the axe. It turned back into a normal chopping axe. Even though it was big, it was surprisingly light. I started to drag it in the dirt to make a trail, just in case that I got lost. Hunger started to take over me and I looked for my basket, even though the part near the house was a wreck.

I found it hanging in a tree nearby the chimney and had to chop it down to get it. The tree fell with a huge thud, and I eventually got to my basket. It was completely destroyed from the battle, but it had some leftover cookie crumbs which I ate quickly. Even though the basket was destroyed, I took it with me as a reminder of my grandmother, but then thought about what would become of the house. I could probably set it ablaze even though there was nothing to start a fire with. Rubbing two sticks together would take forever, so I decided best to leave what was left of the rubble there.

Walking was no trouble at all, but it was hard to keep myself calm with everything that went on. I saw a bright red farmhouse with cows feeding all around it. The sound of "Moo" filled my ears. The mark started to burn a little more, and I just covered it with a ripped part of my hood. I started to balance myself by using the wooden fence line and got closer to the barnyard. My legs felt fine, but the with the mark burning; it felt like I was being repeatedly burned with a match. I finally got to the open door and saw chickens, horses, and pigs all hoarded in there. It was starting to get dark, so I guess they were trying to find a place to sleep, and so was I.

I finally made my way to a batch of hay near a lamb, which was trying to sleep. Lying down, I noticed that the lamb was looking at me suspiciously. We both stared at each other, and I patted it on the head. It baaaaad a little and then sat in its pen. I stared at the animals who were going to sleep, and tried to make the hay bed as comfortable as I could. Then I noticed a boy in old torn farmer's clothes. They looked like overalls. He had brown eyes and had straight black hair. He looked extremely worn out like someone beat him with a stick, and then he looked at me for a while. We both locked eyes for a while, and then he put his cover on him and went to sleep with a silent shudder. I kinda felt that he was scared of me, so I decided to close my eyes and go to sleep. And that's how I met the boy who cried wolf.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked at the clouds from the dirty, barren floor of the earth. They were shaped like birds, and rabbits. One was even shaped like a cookie. Ever since the wolf healed me, I felt better about my injuries. I started to get up on shakey legs, and felt that my right arm was starting to burn because of the wolf mark. I winced at the pain a little and then reached for the axe. It turned back into a normal chopping axe. Even though it was big, it was surprisingly light. I started to drag it in the dirt to make a trail, just in case that I got lost.

Hunger started to take over me and I looked for my basket, even though the part near the house was a reck. I found it hanging in a tree nearby the chimney and had to chop it down to get it. The tree fell with a huge thud, and I eventually got to my basket. It was completely destroyed from the battle, but it had some leftover cookie crumbs which I ate quickly. Even though the basket was destroyed, I took it with me as a reminder of my grandmother, but then thought about what would become of the house. I could probably set it ablaze even though there was nothing to start a fire with. Rubbing two sticks together would take forever, so I decided best to leave what was left of the rubble there.

Walking was no trouble at all, but it was hard to keep myself calm with everything that went on. I saw a bright red farmhouse with cows feeding all around it. The sound of "Moo" filled my ears. The mark started to burn a little more, and I just covered it with a ripped part of my hood. I started to balance myself by using the wooden fence line and got closer to the barnyard. My legs felt fine, but the with the mark burning; it felt like I was being repeatedly burned with a match. I finally got to the open door and saw chickens, horses, and pigs all hoarded in there. It was starting to get dark, so I guess they were trying to find a place to sleep, and so was I.

I finally made my way to a batch of hay near a lamb, which was trying to sleep. Lying down, I noticed that the lamb was looking at me suspiciously. We both stared at each other, and I patted it on the head. It baaaaad a little and then sat in its pen. I stared at the animals who were going to sleep, and tried to make the hay bed as comfortable as I could. Then I noticed a boy in old torn farmer's clothes. They looked like overalls. He had brown eyes and had straight black hair. He looked extremely worn out like someone beat him with a stick, and then he looked at me for a while. We both locked eyes for a while, and then he put his cover on him and went to sleep with a silent shudder. I kinda felt that he was scared of me, so I decided to close my eyes and go to sleep. And that's how I met the boy who cried wolf.

I woke up to the sound of chickens clucking and shrieking, while the cows mooed. A horse neighed and almost kicked me in the face with it's hind legs. I stretched my arms out a little to get my body to kick it in gear. Standing up and rubbing my eyes, I walked out into a field of cows and tried to move past their young ones, and "Manure." I noticed that the little lamb was looking in the field for someone and I went to it. It looked at me, and then sung in it's little animal baa around me.

"Are you looking for someone little guy?" I asked, bending down to pat it's little head. It gradually accepted it, and then looked at me, wanting for me to follow it. It led me past a few cows, and pigs and gradually towards a small house. I could hear some yelling going on in it.

"Can't you do anything right?" A strong voice yelled, "You make me sad, just to have raised you!" There was utter silence for a moment, and then the voice yelled again. "Are you listening to me?" There was a swift whap, and a small shadow appeared nodding. "You better, or so help me, I'll make it so that you can't sleep at night!" I saw the old farming boy come out with a huge red handprint on his cheek. He took quick look at me and walked away.

I decided to follow him, just to see what he was going to do. He walked quietly to the barnyard and started to feed the young sheep their food. They all herded around him when he bought out the feed. Even the lamb that was with me went over by him and started to prance around him. The lamb seemed to brighten his day a little, and then he walked out only to see me. He froze in fear and was unsure of what to do, as he saw a girl that was his size with ripped clothes, a wolf mark on her arm, and an axe on her back about to come towards him.

"So...Are you feeling okay?" I asked, trying to set up a conversation. The boy just stood scared expression. He backed up a little, accidently bumping into a cattle feed bucket. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." The boy looked at me, examining my arms. His eyes got wide at the scratches, and he seemed to get silent at the wolf mark. He focused on it for a very long time. "Oh this." I said trying to act calm about it, "It's a very long story." His face seemed to get very tense, and I heard him mutter "Wolf". I backed up a little, and looked at my mark which was glowing.

"Spare...you." He pointed towards me, shaking violently, "said...kill...you." I backed up, and the mark burned on my arm. It grew longer and longer until it was all over my body. The wolf's aura from before started to appear in me, even though I tried to stop it from coming. I didn't want to kill this kid, just like I almost killed the woodsman, but the kid just stood there with a creepy smile on his face. "He gave...power." He said with a purple aura forming around himself, "for me to...destroy...you." The purple aura absorbed him, and started to get stronger and stronger. He appeared to get stronger and buffer in his arms and legs.

His arms grew hairy, and had veins popping in them. He looked older by about 5 years, and his hair was all long and silky. From his back appeared a machine that was long and lethal, which he pulled out and pointed towards me. I guess I had no choice but to fight him so I pulled out the axe, which had grown twice my size and had the eye on both sides. It was long, huge ,and sharp, but I held it like it was lighter than a feather. The boy, or I guess you could say teenager now, smiled at me with a grin.

"Look." I said with a demonic tone in my sweet little voice, "I don't want to fight you." But it was to late then, because the boy's machate was already slicing towards my neck.

I immediately put up my axe to block it, but the force and sharpness of the machete was just to great. It nearly broke the axe in half. The boy smiled evilly, and rushed back at me. I put the axe's blade in front of me, and when the boy's machete collided; sparks flew everywhere and almost started a fire on the hay. The chickens started to shriek , and the boy's aura started to get larger. His eyes were consumed in a purple like fire, and his machete grew to a huge size. I felt my own aura start to grow more powerful, just like when the wolf took over me. I felt an outer wolf shell grow around my skin and looked at the boy to see his surprised face. He looked at me, trying to decide what to do with a questioning look on his face.

My teeth grew in a more canine form, and I felt my legs changing to where I could run on all fours. The boy stood there for a second engulfed in the aura, which soon started to turn into flames and then charged at me with his machete ready. I stood there for a few seconds, unsure of what to do; but then I felt something click inside me. I raised my axe and a huge wave formed from the ground make of a burning black fire that went straight towards the boy. The boy sliced the air with his machete , and a huge opening appeared in the fire. He jumped right through it and had the machete straight towards my neck.

"Spare wants...destruction." He said slowly..."Said give me power to destroy." I looked at him like he was crazy, and placed my axe directly in front of the machete right before it pierced my neck.

"Come on, I don't want to fight you." I said pleading for him to stop. He looked at me strangely, and then smiled some more.

"If...I fight...then..you..die." He said in a ghostly tone "Make...Spare...happy." The aura engulfed his machete, and he thrusted it downward, making the air rip around him, and nearly cut me in half. The mark was burning like crazy, and I felt the aura make my axe become enormous. I ran up to him, slicing left and right. He dodged a few, and used his machete to deflect the other ones. Then he put out his hand, and I felt something horrible was coming.

From the ground opened a weird portal, and out came a little tiny demonic wolf engulfed in black flames. The shadow looked at me curiously, and then went crazy; opening its fangs and charged at me. My aura went crazy, and started to make the axe form a wolf's mouth opening around me, ready to defend me. The shadow was humongous then and the boy had a smile on his face. Flames and hatred were about to pierce me open, right when the little lamb stood right in front of it to protect me.


	8. Chapter 8

He immediately stopped all of his attacks. The aura disappeared rapidly from around him, and his machete disappeared. The lamb stood in front of me, confident and stern. I felt my aura starting to disappear, but part of it still stayed out just in case the boy was still hostile. I still felt that part of the wolf wanted to destroy and devour like always, so I tried to keep it near me just in case something might happen. Well for most part, the barnyard was a mess, and chickens were laying eggs like crazy. The cows were all scattered around the farm, and pigs were squirming wildly in the dirt. The boy finally returned to normal with his muscles and strength returning to there normal size. The lamb started to baa a lot, like it was giving a speech.

The boy nodded like he understood what the lamb was saying. The lamb continued to give a speech, and I felt that something was wrong with me. There was something weird going on with my aura. I felt a weird hunger, and a need for destruction. I stared at the lamb. The aura started to swirl around the lamb, and the boy's eyes widened a little. The lamb looked at the wolfish aura and stared a it. The boy had a questioned looked on his face and stepped towards the lamb. The lamb started to get scared as my hunger seemed to rise within me. I got this weird, disturbing feeling in my gut, as the aura started to take the form of a wolf and got closer to the lamb. I felt the boy's aura start to stir inside him a little, as my eyes got wider and full of the hunger. I didn't want to kill this lamb, or anyone else. I tried to control it in anyway, but it seemed to have a mind of its own. Pretty soon, the hunger overwhelmed me, and the wolf lunged at the tiny, innocent little lamb.

The boy instantly reacted with an unimaginable speed. He literally cut the wind around him,racing towards me, and stomped his foot hard in the ground, and then used his fist to make a mystical force punch me hard in the stomach. The wolf didn't get a chance to bite the lamb because after the boy did that, he rushed immediately rushed to the lamb, spun in the air, and landed on the ground foot-first, cuddling the shaking lamb. The boy looked at me with shock.

"I swear, I didn't mean to do that." I pleaded. The boy kept stroking the lamb's soft wool, and looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I put the axe back on my back, and started to think of a better way to apologize, but was interrupted by a door opening with a very large crack.

"What the hell did you do!" His father yelled looking at the wreckage, "Can't you do anything right?" The man looked angry again and went towards the boy who was looking defeated. I just stared in amazement. The little lamb started to shake even more in the boy's hands. "What's with this stupid lamb?" The father said picking up the lamb, which was shivering. The boy seemed to reach out for it a little, but then put his hand back when his father noticed. "Do you want this lamb?" He said holding the lamb out in front of the boy. The father dangled the little lamb in front of him, and teased him with it. The boy looked like he was about to cry. The father looked like he was about to blow a fuse on the boy, but then he saw me and scowled. "Who are you?" He yelled at me, spit flying towards my face. I rubbed my cheek to get the saliva off of me.

"The name's 'Red'." I said, offering for him to shake my hand. He looked at me with disgust, and then said, "What are you, a crayon?" I wanted to say that I was a little girl with a demonic axe, and wolf aura that would demolish you in seconds, but decided to keep it simple. I just stared at him, and watched him slap the boy one more time. The boy rubbed his cheek and looked at his father. His father scowled at him one more time and then left complaining about how he was even going to make it with this pathetic excuse of a blah-blah-blah. I looked at the boy who looked at me with a sad expression.

"You know that you don't have to take that from him." I said, trying to cheer him up. The boy just slouched, and went back to his hay bed. I decided that it was best to just lay down and go rest a little. The lamb waddled by his side and based. The boy patted it's head and soon they both were off to sleep. And for the first time, I saw just a little, tiny, flicker of happiness on the boy's face.

I woke up early in the morning to find the boy feeding the sheep. The lamb was trying to reach into the huge crowd of sheep, but kept getting kick out of the crowd. The boy noticed it and gave the lamb a small portion of the feed. The lamb based happily and began to eat the portion. I think I saw the boy try to smile but couldn't. I started to get up from the hay, which was killing my back. I blinked my eyes a little to get the sleepiness out of my system, and saw the boy walking out of the barn. He looked out into the misty blue sky and put his hand towards his heart. I got of my hay bed, picked up the lamb which was getting feed out of it's wool, and held it towards my chest while walking towards the boy. We both stared at the misty blue sky.

"So have you thought about what you were going to do?" I asked. The boy just looked at me with a confused expression. "I mean about your dad." I continued, cuddling the lamb. The little lamb yawned in my grasp and looked at the boy. The boy started to twiddle his thumbs, and looked at the ground.

"I...don't...know." He said glancing at the lamb, who seemed to give him a wink.

"You could either leave anytime or you know..." I stopped to think about what to say next, "Try to make him see the good from you." There was a long silence after that. The boy seemed to think for a bit.

"Or I could...kill him." He said quietly, a smile slowly emerging on his face.

"Come on, you don't have to do that." I said giving him a pleading eye.

"What's...the point." He began. His voice sounding more confident than usual. "If I don't kill...him...then...he abuse...me again."

"You know killing him isn't right so..." I decided on a solution, "You can run away with me." He seemed to want to laugh at the idea but didn't.

"If it were that simple...then I would have done it years ago." He said sounding almost scared.

"What do you mean by simple?" I asked him, scratching the lamb's wool, which the lamb enjoyed very much.

"They...have...guards everywhere." He said, "From the...insane...asylum. They...kill..everyone...who acts crazy. I...might...be..on their list." I shifted from one foot to another, starting to bounce around. (Off topic: I can't sit still for that long.) The boy didn't notice though.

"Well, I'll sneak you out." I said encouragingly,"Just leave your dad a note okay?" He nodded and then smiled evilly.

"Or...maybe...a..surprise!" He said smiling deviously and walked off with me wondering what he was going to do next.

* In the next few days, it finally happened. The little lamb yawned and walked over to me, baaing. I sat up and looked at the boy, who looked surprisingly confident. He smiled and walked over to me. I immediately stood up, and looked at him suspiciously.

"So...about the surprise." I said to get him talking, "What did you get him?" The boy looked at me with an evil smile.

"It's something...that...I've been...wanting to do...forever." He said with a grin on his face, "Spair is gonna love this."

"By the way, who is spair?" I asked with a questioning look.

"An old friend." He saw trying to smile at me. I wanted to ask a few more questions, but he waved for me to follow him.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked, as he lead me closer to the destination.

"To...the surprise." he said with a sly smile on his face, and then led me to his father's house.

p


	9. Chapter 9

He led me closer and closer to the house until we could see what was happening through a window. We both crouched near the weeds to hide our faces as his father walked in the view. He had looked in the fridge to get something to eat, and then noticed the a present wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

"What in the world is this?" He asked himself, looking at the present, and then checked the label. "Oh it's from that kid." He said with disgust and knocked the present to the ground. His father went to go watch tv for a few minutes. I was starting to get irritated with all the waiting.

"So when is he going to have the surprise?" I whispered, in a sort of angry tone. The lamb shifted itself, clearly irritated, but stayed still. The boy had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Soon." He said wanting to laugh, "It...takes time. After a few more boring minutes, the father gave in.

"Well, I guess the least I can do is open it." He said, getting the present. He slowly unwrapped the wrapping, which tore of easily. I saw a solid, white box. His father shook the box and I heard a "Thump." The father's eyes filled with surprise. "Might be worth opening after all." He said lifting the edges of the box. I saw that the boy's face was looking serious in an evil way and a grin was on his face. The man finally opened the box and found himself looking at a dark patch of fur.

"What the heck!" The father said startled, as the dark fur began to move. He immediately jumped back, and then grabbed the nearest small chair to shield himself. The wolf pup looked at him with curious eyes and sniffed the air. Then it got down on all 4's and walked towards the father. The father eyes filled with fear as the little wolf got closer and closer to him. The tiny wolf bared its fangs and sniffed the father. The father slowly reached out to touched the wolf, only to have his fingers slide through it's pitch black fur.

"What are you?" the father cried. The little wolf looked at him curiously, and then bared it's then opened its mouth to reveal razor sharp fangs. The time seemed to freeze as I saw the boy snap his fingers, and made the wolf lung at his own father.

* There was the sound of snapping jaws, and glass breaking. Things were becoming a wreck and all I could do was watch. The lamb started to freak out so I shielded it's frightened little eyes with my hand, and whispered silently that everything was going to be okay. I quickly glanced at the boy who had a sinister smile on his face and just couldn't bear to look at this. The boy's father used a wooden stool to hold back the wolf, waving and trying to hit it; but the wolf just took a huge chunk of the stool and made it useless. He threw spoons, forks, and knives, but they all went through it. The wolf's mouth started to foam and it bared its fangs again wanting to attack.

The boy snapped his fingers, and the wolf immediately attacked his father. Blood splattered from his arm and burst from his chest. I quickly turned away as quickly as I could and hid the lamb's frightened face towards my beating chest. The father cried out at the sight of his bleeding hand and dismembered fingers. The wolf quickly started to bite at the man's arm, making bleeding holes of blood started to flood the floor. The boy busted open the window to see his father in despair with a smile on his face.

"What the hell is this?" His father yelled freaking out at the foamy wolf. The wolf just stood beside the boy with a grin.

"I want... him dead." Said the boy with a grin. I saw the wolf's form grow bigger until it pulled out a huge hair claw and clawed at the boy's father. The lamb started to freak out, shivering and shaking in my grasp. The boy's smile faltered just a little bit. The boy's father looked like a bloody mess, and the mini wolf held a huge machete into its grasp. A toothy grin spread across its face. The boy's father had a look of despair and reached out to his son.

"Please..." He said with tears forming in his eyes. "Help me." The boy looked at his father and stomped on the father's hand making the father yell in pain.

"I hate you." The boy said looking into his father's desperate, frightened, tear filled eyes. The mini wolf looked at both the boy and the father, and then jammed the huge machete into the father's back. Everything in my eyes froze as the father's final words were spoken.

"But I love you;" He said with his last breath. " I always did." the father said with a last smile on his face. The boy's eyes were finally opened with surprised. The sharp metal blade pierced the man's body, blood literally covering everything in the room. The man's body was sliced in half. A huge chunk was flung towards me, and I jumped out the way. It was all starting to come back to me. The whole bloody grandma, the woodsman, the wolf! It's too much to bare. My body started shaking and the lamb looked into my eyes.

"Baa?" It spoke trotting around me. I looked at it trying to get ahold of myself. Shaking my head, I stood up and looked at the boy, and put my hand on his shoulder. His face was full of surprise and shock that he was shaking all over. His eyes were full of fear and sadness.

"He loved me?" He said shaking harder, "Love...All those years of being rejected, and he loved me." He looked down at the lamb, and his eye twitched. "It's a load of bullcrap. Right?" Tears started to form in his eyes. "It's all fake, right mr. lamb?" The lamb seemed confused and just walked to where the boy could pick it up. "It's a...lie?" The boy shook like crazy and just sat down indian style with the lamb in his lamb. The only things that I remember were the sadness of those distant bloody in my mind, and the little boy with the lamb in his lap, hands to his eyes crying tears of pure regret and despair.

Two days after that, we decided to head out. The boy just left his father's body on the floor with a blanket to cover it. He decided to grab the biggest backpack he could and just put almost everything in the fridge into it. I was surprised that he could even move with such a huge, heavy backpack on his back. He seemed mopey as we walked and would often look at the dirty grass.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked glaring at the scars on my arm.

"Don't know." He said sadly.

"Why don't we find a place to stay so you don't have to carry that heavy backpack." I said smiling to cheer him up. He nodded a little and in a few hours the sunshine turned to rain making the road muddy. My shoes kept getting stuck, but the boy walked in it like it was nothing.

"Hey what's your name?" I asked.

"I think it's peter, ...but I hate that name." He said looking at the lamb.

"So then you can choose a different name." I said encouragingly.

"Hmm, I guess Maybe." He said with a silent little a few hours, I stopped near a abandoned school. We walked into a pasture that was covered with dirty, dead bodies of people. Seeing about 3 dead bodies in one week was enough for me, so I decided to just sit down in the wet grass, curled into a tiny ball and tried to go to sleep. Peter sat down, placing the huge bag on the side of him.

Then he placed the lamb under the bag, which was quietly going to sleep. Peter then laid out on the grass looking at the stormy gray clouds, lightning crackled in the air, and the air was starting to feel humid. Peter's heart slowed down a bit as he laid his head on the soft grass, and closed his eyes. He thought he heard a jingle. Like a jingle of whistles and bells, and quickly looked around but saw nothing. Realising that, he quietly went back to sleep, and the last thing he heard before the deep slumber was the soft patter of footsteps, and a oh so familiar sound of a lamb.

Peter woke up to a bright and burning sun. It nearly burned his eyelids to a crisp. He opened his eyes to find a huge grassy plain where the wind blew in his face. He looked at the bag which was still slumping over from all stuff he put in it, but found no lamb. No lamb! Peter immediately got up looking around the bag, searching the pockets and everything.

"Red!" He cried, "Wake up!" The girl in the torn red coat and skirt squirmed a little shaking her head saying, "Just 5 more minutes, alright?" and went back into the slumber. Peter immediately shook her like a christmas present wondering what it is. Red immediately opened her eyes wondering what the heck was going on.

"Alright Peter, what's going on?" she asked brushing the dirt off her hood.

"The lamb's gone missing!" He said with wild eyes. Red looked over him and saw that there was no lamb near the bag and said, "Well the only thing we can do is go look for him or her, or it. Would it be an it? What is that lamb anyway?"

"Who cares about that?" Peter said getting the huge bag on his back, "We got to find it." Peter was running through the dirt road like it was nothing, leaving red to just waddle in the street. Red had to admit that Peter was amazing for being able to run in this blistering heat, but this heat was killing her. She felt like she was going to have a heat stroke. Red didn't know if her eyes were playing tricks on her, but she thought she saw an explosion at a huge dark building that was far, far away. Red decided to ignore it and continued to follow Peter to a small field. As Peter continued to run, he saw a girl with black hair that looked like she was in a school dress. It was both green and white. She had blue eyes, and had some type of herding stick. Peter didn't know what it was called but knew that it had something to do with sheep. He also noticed the lamb being held by her, stroking the lamb's fur oh so gently. The lamb seemed to enjoy it, and that's when red finally made it on the scene.

"Ok Peter, I'm here. Did you find the lamb yet?" She said out of breath. She layed on the grass gasping for air. The girl turned around with a surprised look on her face. She placed the lamb down on the grass, and it looked at Peter. If a lamb's face could be surprised then this lamb had it. It ran to Peter prancing around him baaing like crazy. Peter smiled kindly at the lamb, but looked at the girl with suspicion.

"So I'm guessing that's your lamb?" She asked with a smile. Peter nodded carefully, unsure of what the girl with do. "I could have sworn it was my long lost one." The girl stuck her stick into the ground, and Peter felt an unusual feeling coming from her. A surprising yellow aura came from her and her stick turned into a spiked mace. Her eyes began to get crazy, and the aura covered her who body shooting up into the sky. Peter was unsure of what to do so he sent the lamb over to red who was desperately looking for a bottle of water in Peter's bag. He let his own aura seep out into the air. Little by little, it came out, and Peter slowly got out his long machate.

"So you're one too." She said with a grin. She lowered her head, let her aura go to full power, and charged.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why do I always have to fight women?" Peter said right before her mace was going to smash his skull in. Peter jumped back right in the nick of time as the girl's spiked mace crashed the ground. The ground cracked like glass and started to crumble. The girl rushed at him with her mace swung, and Peter ducked, did a handstand and pushed on the ground to get back onto is feet.

"You're fast." The girl said smiling. Peter looked at her with slight fear.

"You're a freakin powerhouse." Peter said watching her every move. Suddenly the girl appeared behind him, and her mace nearly decked him in the back of the head. Peter swiftly moved to the side, turned around, and cut the girl's dress making bits of cloth fly in the air. The girl looked at her torn clothing and said, "Hmm, That's the second time anyone's been able to do that." She threw her mace like it was a ballistic knife at Peter, and he moved his body downward to miss it just in time, but the girl ran up to him with cheetah like speed at stomped on his chest making him gasp for air and fall to the floor. He looked over at red who was busy chewing on a muffin, minding her own business. Peter felt like screaming at her for not helping him, but felt the girl's foot crush his chest.

"You may be fast, but your body seems so fragile." The girl said stomping on his chest harder. Peter felt like he couldn't breath. "You remind me of all those kids whose bodies I broke. They were so fragile, so weak,. Their bones were like tissue paper." The girl's eyes looked like they were becoming yellow.

Her pupils engulfed in the golden, yellow flame. Peter looked at red who was smiling with muffin crumbs all over her face, and looked like she was about to doze off into a deep slumber while the lamb just layed in her lap. Peter's face filled with anger. How could she just sit there smiling while he was about to be killed? Peter felt so mad at her that his aura flared like a erupting volcano. The girl took her foot off Peter's chest and took a step back; clearly afraid of what Peter was going to do. Peter got up, his machete engulfed in flames, his body soaked in his own aura.

He ran towards the girl who had her mace laying on her shoulder, stabbing her in her own chest. The girl looked amazed, staring at her own blood that soaked her dress.

"That's strange. I haven't bled in years." Said the girl who rushed at Peter who just stood. The mace was about to knock his head off when he just stopped it with his mere hand. The girl's eyes widened with surprise, and Peter punched her in her stomach with his aura filled fist. The girl backed up like nothing happened, but then felt the impact and crumbled onto the ground. Peter quickly ran to red, who just looked at him with surprise.

"Hey Peter, how's it going?" Red said with a smile. Peter looked at her, cocked his head to one side, and slammed his boot into her head.

My smile disappeared immediately, my face covered in Peter's dirty shoe. I was busy minding her own business when all of a sudden, boom a boot was on my head. That was a waste of a perfectly good muffin. I felt my wolf mark glow and then my aura flared like a flame. Engulfing my body in it's glow. Peter took his boot off my face and we both stood side by side, aura's engulfing us in it's flame, and stared at the girl who stuck the mace in the ground, cradling it with her hands and rested her hands on it.

"So that girl is one too!" She said with a smile. I took out my ax with was already double its normal size. The red eye seeming to hypnotize me into a trance. I felt my teeth become sharper, the aura changing my body into a wolf stance, and the strange hunger taking me over. I got on all fours, hands and feet, and surprisingly it didn't feel weird at all. I charged at her on all fours, wanting to bite into her white, bloody flesh but she wacked me with her mace and my face fly backwards, she kicked me in my chest, and I flew backwards. Flipping in the dust and my face covered in grim. My fingers gripped the dirt and I looked at her with disgust.

Peter glanced at his machate, and with a smile rushed at the girl, swiping at her. The girl simply dodged each swipe, moving her body with style and grace. She raised her mace and smashed Peter's leg. He immediately fell to his knees and looked at her with a scowl. The girl cocked her head to the side and smiled friendly. She raised her mace over Peter's head and slammed it into his skull.

I shut my eyes, unable to look at the girl's mace being slammed into Peter's skull. The lamb looked like it was just scarred for life, and coward beneath me. Peter looked unfazed, ignoring the blood gushing out his head. He gripped his machete tightly, and stabbed the girl in her chest. She staggered backward, trying to keep her balance and let her power flow. Peter let his power flow too, and I soon saw two giant demonic wolves snarl and growl at each other. Teeth chomping furiously as foam ran rapid down their chins. I felt my own power start to grow. It's will to destroy slowly taking over me, and it was about to become a bloody match between a pack and a loner. All until the sound of an ice cream truck rang in our ears.


	11. Chapter 11

All three of us turned our ears to the strange sound. The truck jingled and jangled all the way to us and out stepped an ice cream man. Peter stared at the man with curiosity, while the girl glanced at Peter and then the man took out a clip board.

"Ah hmph." The ice cream man cleared his throat, "I am here on account that there have been 3 accounts of murder in this week. Little red riding hood, Peter, or peter by old school nursery rhyme accounts; who is the boy who cried wolf, and mary and her lamb are here by under arrest by the fairy tale court of law."

"Excuse me." I asked politely, "But who are you?" The ice cream man glanced at me with a scowl.

"I am the ice cream man that runs over obese children with my monster ice cream van." He said, "Now get in the truck."

"Wouldn't you seem like a pedophile getting 3 underage children into a van filled with 'Ice Cream'." Mary said with a smile.

"Nope. Not under the police force anyway. Now get in the van." The ice cream man said. Peter flipped him the bird, and I wondered where he learned that from. The ice cream man snapped his fingers and out came soldiers, broad and muscular, guns at the ready by their sides. They traded their weapons and aimed towards us. We didn't move a muscle, and by we I mean Mary and I. Peter, however, lunged at the ice cream man, and the man just moved his head slightly to avoid Peter's sharp machete, raised his hand up to the sky, and Peter was trapped in a pillar of ice cream.

"It's s s...s-ss- so ..cold." He said with his teeth chattering.

"You can't melt that ice cream little boy." The ice cream man said, "1 down, 2 to go." Mary took a step and smiled, She swung her mace around in a circle and just like that, the soldiers' bodies were cut in half. Chunks of flesh flew into the sky, yet the ice cream man seemed unfazed. He simply put his hand out, and mary was covered in hot fudge with a cherry planted on her head.

"This so isn't cool." mary said getting the fudge out her eyes. I looked at the ice cream man, and glanced at my shadow and my shadow seemed to have a toothy grin of a wolf. The wolf slowly crept up on the ice cream man and when just a few steps away, went for the kill.

The ice cream man didn't even look behind him. Toppings of all sorts covered the wolf, and the wolf howled in protest.

"No more of these foolish games." He said making a strip of licorice bond me up in a tight grip. Whip cream from nowhere covered me from head to toe. "Ogre, please come get these kids." A hideously huge ogre with scaly green skin, warts of different sizes, and hairy hands grabbed me and mary and shoved us into the back of the van. Our faces both collided with the van's hard, cold exterior. The ogre then punched the pillar that Peter was in, and caught the shivering boy and tossed him in the van with us. The lamb squealed and started to run, only to be caught by a slender, fast spanish cat.

"Where do you think you're going, amigo?" The cat said tilting his hat. He picked up the lamb and smiled a fanged grin tossing the lamb into the back of the van. The ice cream man got in the front seat, tightened his seat belt, and drove us to the courtroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: This story is literally as old as I am lol. I've always wanted to write this, but was always too lazy or out of ideas lol!

The van smelt like frozen milk. It was probably expired ice cream. We were both in there freezing our butts off while the ice cream man drove us to court. The lamb was in Peter's shaking hands and a dribble of snot ran down his nose. Mary laid back on the van, ice cream containers were used as arm rest, and her herding stick was layed by her side. I covered myself in as much of my hood as possible, the coldness of the van giving me possible frostbite. I couldn't even feel my ears, or anything else for that matter.

"So mary, where did you come from anyway?" I asked. Mary glanced at me and smiled slyly.

"I came from a school. A wonderful school filled with friendly children of all shapes and sizes." She began, "I bought a lamb each and every day. The children all laughed and smiled with the lamb and they played. One day I was walking home and noticed that the lamb wasn't with me. I asked the students and they all said that they hadn't seen it. So I walked home only to see a wolf. Not just any ordinary wolf but a weird, demonic, foamy wolf. It asked me what I most wanted, but I'd have to pay a price. It said that the end result wouldn't be that nice."

"So the next day, I went insane. My herding stick gew into a spiked mace, and one by one, I smashed their heads. They cried so much and soon they were dead. I smiled, laughed, and cried. Then I relised that the wolf had lied. Now I'm stuck looking for my lamb. How about you guys?"

"My closest friend and family member was killed by a wolf today." I said with guilt. I looked at the ice cream and desperately wanted to eat it while feeling sorry for myself. Mary turned towards Jonah with a friendly smile.

"How about you? What did you do to get stuck in here?" She said.

"I…killed my father." Jonah said. He looked down at the cold metal floor below him with a sad expression. The lamb looked up at Peter's and cuddled in is lap, providing as much warmth as it could. Jonah stroked the lamb's soft wool with his scarred fingers and rigid hands. Mary looked over a Peter, solemnly and nodded. I looked over at Mary who tried to give a smile but kept shaking from the cold. I saw her frozen breath come out like a puff of air everytime she exhaled. The frozen icecream wasn't making it any better. Any longer in here then we'd all suffer from frostbite or worse; hypothermia. The loud rumming of the engine was the only thing in my mind. I could hear the chatter of the ice cream man in front.

"Do you think it's true?" I heard him ask. His tone was a mixture of curiousity and nonchalantness. He sounded dead on the inside.

"No way jose. That's ridiculous." The spanish cat said, "There's no way that all of these murders could have been done by 3 kids."

"Why not?" The ice cream responded, "I heard of crazy killer kids. Like that pair of kids who killed that old lady? Set their house on fire and boiled her in the oven." The spanish cat hissed.

"That's ludicrous. Could have been a housefire." He responded and then swore in spanish. I laid my head back on the ice cream containers and did my best to fall asleep, listening to the skipping of rocks on the paved road. I blinked a tired eye at the two other captives within me. One was as tired as me, and cradled the lamb in their lap. The other smiled, her expression completely smug. We just might get out of this. We just might. I leaned my head off to the sight and went to sleep in a little daze. My dream was strange. In it, I kept trying to find my grandma in the dark mysterious woods. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a large black shadow with a white, sharp, toothy smile as he made his way towards me. To the center of my vision, I saw my grandma's house. I ran as quick as I could, running past cryptic, shadowy bodies, and strange voices all around me.

"Grandma?" I opened the door as quietly as I could. The door made an errily squeak and I could see a dark figure in her bed. I tip toed, closer and closer to the figure in the bed. It didn't look anything like my grandma; but I had to see what it was. I just had too! My small hands reached the figure, only getting the chance to graze it; only for it to sharply turn around revealing a large wolf. Fur pitch black like the darkness of the night; and eyes as deep and hollow as the woods. He opened his large, carnevorous jaws, and the last thing I knew; I was missing part of my shoulders.

I jolted awake with a scream, glancing at my arm with blurry vision. Jonah and Mary both snapped too and looked confused. I shook it just a bit, just to make sure it was still functional.

"Bad dream?" Mary asked. I nodded, still shaking from the nightmare. Mary shrugged, but nearly fell over when the van came to a sudden stop.

"Finally." I heard the ice cream man say. Both of the front doors opened and the car shook as the giant ogre got out from the front. It nearly rocked over.

"Be careful ogre." The ice cream man said. The ogre gave out a gruff ARggh. Footsteps sounded like they were coming from the door. I saw the door suddenly open with a loud wack; and sunlight burned my eyes. They didn't take anytime to treat us with care. The ogre had us all on his shoulders, bound by licorice. I tried to resist, but the ogre held me tight in his firm grip. His locks getting tighter and tighter every time I bothered to move. Begrundigly, I look up and see something that I never wanted to see. A large, brown, almost abandoned district courthouse.


End file.
